Hades
Hades ist der Antagonist der Welt Arena des Olymps, sowie Herr der Unterwelt und kommt in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep und Kingdom Hearts coded vor. Aussehen Hades ist von seiner Erscheinung her ein sehr humanoid mit männlichen Geschlecht, dessen Oberkörper mit seinen breiten Schultern sehr muskulös wirkt. Wenn er gelassen ist, hat seine Haut einen blassblauen Farbton. Seine Haare bestehen aus blauen Flammen. In diesem Zustand sind seine Augen ganz gelb, und haben eine schwarze Pupille. Sein Kopf ist schmal und in die Länge gezogen. Er hat eine sehr lange Nase und einen breiten schwarzen Mund. Dazu passend hat er schwärzlich getönten, scharfe Zähne. Sein Kinn wirkt sehr schmal und lang. Seine Finger sind sehr lang und dünn ausgeprägt und weisen sehr lange scharfe Fingernägel auf. Als Bekleidung trägt er ein hellenistisches Chiton, eine Art kurzärmeliges Unterkleid, welches einen anthrazit farbigen Ton hat und einen verzierten Kragen hat. Dazu passend befinden sich noch jeweils ein Streifen als Verzierung auf diesem Bekleidungsstück. Über seiner rechten Schulter trägt er einen Chlamys, eine Art Umhang ähnlich der römischen Toga, die mit einer Nadel gesichert ist. Auf Grund der länge dieses Kleidungsstücks sieht man nie seine Füße. Wenn er einen Wutanfall bekommt färbt sich seine Haut in einen rötlich orangenen Farbton, dabei werden auch seine Haare flammend rot. Das Licht, welches durch dieses Feuer abgegeben wird, badet auch seine Kleidung und seine nähere Umgebung in einem roten Farbton. Persönlichkeit Hades besitzt einen sehr temperamentvollen wechselhaften Charakter und hat zudem einen sehr schwarzen Humor. Jedoch neigt er regelmäßig dazu Jähzornig zu werden, was man bei ihm dann ansieht, wenn sich seine Flammen dabei rötlich verfärben. So benutzt er auch diesen Zustand um unverwundbarer und viel leistungsfähiger zu sein, als es in seinem normalen Zustand möglich wäre. Befindet er sich in einem eher gelassen Zustand so zeigt er sich als sehr gerissen und schlau, auch neigt er dazu viel zu reden, was man bei der Begegnung mit Sora erkennen kann, als er ihn dazu überreden will die Unterwelt zu betreten um Megara zu retten. Er zeigt auch diesen Charakterzug, wenn er sich mit Hercules unterhält, dabei gibt er ihm die meiste Zeit nur indirekte Antworten auf seine Fragen und unheimliche Hinweise, die in der Regel dazu führen, das sich Hercules in Gefahr begibt. Um seine Ziele durchzusetzen benutzt er Menschen als Marionetten. Ein weiteres Merkmal bei ihm ist es, dass er nie direkt lügt aber stattdessen auch nie die ganze Wahrheit sagt. Bisweilen benimmt er sich auch kindlich, was man bei ihm sieht als er mit seinen Fingern seine Ohren zuhält und damit vorgibt, er könne Sora nicht hören, als dieser versucht mit ihm zu sprechen. Interessanterweise gesteht er in Kingdom Hearts Re:coded, dass er ein Streben nach der Weltherrschaft habe. Handlung ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' Terra:Auf der Suche nach einem Weg, um Zeus zu stürzen, trifft Hades auf Terra. Hades beschwört ihn, dass er, wenn er das Turnier beende, er die Dunkelheit in ihm kontrollieren könne. Nachdem Terra seinem Anliegen zustimmt und in der Arena die ersten Runden ohne Probleme gewinnt, ist Hades enttäuscht darüber, das Terra nicht der Dunkelheit in seinem Herzen unterliegt. Hades benutzt die Kräfte der Dunkelheit, um Zack zu kontrollieren, als die beiden sich in der Arena gegenüberstehen. Jedoch besiegt Terra Zack und es gelingt ihm, Zack aus der Kontrolle von Hades zu befreien. Aqua: ''Kingdom Hearts'' Als Malefiz ihre Eroberung der Welten begann, wurde Hades zu einem ihrer Partner. Er benutzte die Herzlosen, um sie im Kolosseum gegen Helden antreten zu lassen und gewann sogar die Hilfe von Cloud, indem er ihm das Angebot machte, dass er ihn zu Sephiroth führen würde, sobald er Hercules tötet. Hades versorgte Sora mit einem Pass, damit er bei den spielen im Kolosseum teilnehmen konnte. Als es allerdings so aussah, als würde Sora im Kolosseum gewinnen, beauftragte er Cloud ihn ebenfalls zu töten. Als der Plan fehlschlug, lässt Hades Cerberus auf Cloud los. Doch Hercules hilft Cloud und schwächt Cerberus, wodurch Sora letztendlich Cerberus besiegen kann. Als Sora die Welt verlässt, warnt ihn Malefiz davor, sich nicht von der Dunkelheit überkommen zu lassen. Hades schickt sie weg und behauptet, dass er klar kommen würde. Am Ende zeigte sich jedoch, dass es ihm nicht möglich ist. Als Hades von Malefiz ableben hört, nimmt er die Dinge selbst in die Hand. Er macht es sich persönlich zum Ziel, Hercules und Sora auszulöschen und eröffnet den Hades-Cup in der Arena. Allerdings besiegt Sora ihn und wird eingesperrt. Aus Rache für seine Niederlage lässt Hades 2 der Titanen frei. Im Finale des Hades-Cups erscheint Granitos, einer der Titanen, welcher allerdings von Sora besiegt wird, weshalb Hades vorsichtshalber untertaucht. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Während Sora und seine Freunde sich noch im Schloss des Entfallens umherirren, erscheint Hades als Gebilde von seinen Erinnerungen. Dabei heuert er erneut Cloud an, um Hercules zu besiegen. Der Deal dabei lautet, dass er Cloud seine Erinnerungen wiedergeben würde, sobald er Hercules besiegt. Da er Hercules jedoch nicht besiegen kann, musst Hades selbst Hand anlegen. Sora greift ein und Hades besiegt ihn. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' In Kingdom Hearts II erscheint Hades erneut als Antagonist der Welt, wenn Sora die Arena besucht. Doch der Großteil des Abenteuers findet in der Unterwelt statt. Dieses mal heuert Hades den Auron anstelle von Cloud an, um Hercules zu erledigen. Sollte er siegreich sein, würde er Auron das Leben mit einer weißen Weste schenken. Auron lehnt das Angebot jedoch ab. Als Hades ihn daran erinnert, dass er mit dem Herrn der Unterwelt spricht, meint dieser nur: "Kein Wunder, dass niemand sterben will." Hades wird daraufhin wütend und will ihm eins auswischen. In diesem Augenblick erscheint Sora und gemeinsam fliehen sie vor Hades. Darauf hin schickt er ihnen noch Cerberus in die Quere, damit sie nicht aus der Unterwelt flieen können. Gemeinsam schaffen es Auron und Sora den Höllenhund zu besiegen. Als Hades herausfindet, dass ein Schlüsselschwert alle verschlossenen Türen öffnen kann, will er damit das Tor zur Unterwelt-Arena öffnen, welches Zeus verschlossen hat. Da dieser ihm aber nicht freiwillig helfen würde, entführt er Meg als Druckmittel, um an sein Ziel zu gelangen. Währenddessen beschäftigt er Hercules mit der Hydra, damit er nicht eingreifen kann. Mit der Hilfe von Hercules, gelingt es ihnen Meg zu befreien, öffnen aber dadurch auch die Unterwelt-Arena. Sie betreten daraufhin die Arena des Olymps, welche sie als völlig zerstört vorfinden, da Hercules die Hydra nicht komplett erledigt hat. Als Folge dessen verliert Hercules seine göttliche Stärke und seinen Willen. Im Hades-Cup hofft Hades den geschwächten Hercules endgültig erledigen zu können, indem er Aurons Seele in einer kleinen Auron-Statue gefangen hält und ihm befielt, Hercules zu besiegen. Doch sein Plan schlägt fehl, als Sora die Statue findet und Auron dadurch seine Seele wiederbekommt. Erfüllt von Zorn, stößt Hades Meg in den Fluss Styx, was Hercules dazu antreibt ihr hinterher zu springen und sie zu retten. Sich sicher, dass Hercules dabei draufgehen wird, schien er selbst Sora, Donald und Goofy besiegen zu können. Als Hercules im letzten Moment jedoch wieder mit Meg völlig unbeschadet an der Oberfläche auftaucht, wendet sich das Blatt und gemeinsam schaffen sie es Hades selbst in den Styx zu befördern. Nachdem Sora den Hades-Paradox-Cup gewinnt, feiern er, Donald, Goofy, Hercules und Auron ihren Sieg über die Trophäe. Hades ist wütend über diese Tatsache, wird jedoch kurz darauf von Pegasus durch die Luft getreten. ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' In Kingdom Hearts Re:coded machen die Daten-Version von Hades und Cloud ein Geschäft. Wenn dieser Sora und Hercules besiegt, würde Hades ihm die Fähigkeit verleihen, zu anderen Welten zu reisen, wodurch er stärker werden würde. Nachdem Hades ihn allerdings verrät, wird klar, das Cloud nicht die Ursache für die Bug-Blöcke dieser Welt ist. Nachdem sie Cerberus besiegt haben, zeigt sich die wahre Ursache dafür und das Trio findet sich in einem Kampf mit Hades wieder. Fähigkeiten :Hauptartikel: Hades (Endgegner) Hades am häufigsten und einzig eingesetztes Element ist Feuer und alles was damit zu tun hat. So lässt er kleine Feuerfunken oder mittelgroße Feuerbälle die er mit einer Hand abfeuern oder Werfen kann auf seinen Gegner wieder und verschwindet im Rauch um seine Gegner danach plötzlich von ganz woanders anzugreifen. Im Nahkampf selber greift er mit brennenden Fäusten an und erhitz seinen Körper so stark das dieser dunkelrötlich wird und für einen Moment unzerstörbar ist. Seine stärksten Angriffe sind seine Feuerstrahlen die er einsetzt wenn ihn die Kämpfe zu sehr nerven, und versucht seine Gegner damit zu treffen oder sich damit selber umschließt um vor weiteren Angriffen kurz geschützt zu sein. Auch ist er in der Lage in große Feuerkugel über dem Kampfplatz, ähnlich wie eine Sonne, schweben zu lassen die ihre heiße Glut herabregnen lässt. Da er zudem der Gott der Unterwelt ist, ist er wie die anderen Götter des Olymps Unsterblich, was bedeutet er kann als solches selbst wenn er verliert nicht getötet oder einfach vernichtet werden. Nach seinen beiden Niederlagen war er zwar eingesperrt oder Gefangen blieb aber weiterhin am leben weshalb er, anders als andere Disney-Bösewichte weiterhin eine Gefahr für Sora und seine Freunde darstellt. Auch übersteigen seine Kräfte die er durch den Rang eines Gottes hat die Malefizs bei weitem, weshalb er von ihr auch keine Befehle entgegen nehmen muss. Weblinks